ABCs of Death
The ABCs of Death is a film series where each movie is made by 26 different directors assigned a letter of the alphabet and at least one living thing dies with a fade to red at the end. ABCs of Death 2 fades to black. Victims in ABCs of Death A IS FOR APOCALYPSE *Unnamed Man - Two fingers chopped off, neck stabbed, face splashed with cooking oil, beaten with a frying pan, and then succumbed to events of the apocalypse off-screen. *Unnamed Woman - Succumbed to events of the apocalypse off-screen. B IS FOR BIGFOOT *Dulce - Heart ripped out by "Bigfoot", A homeless serial killer. *Erik - Killed by "Bigfoot" off-screen. C IS FOR CYCLE *Bruno - Strangled with a garden hose wrapped in barbed wire by his future self in a time loop. D IS FOR DOGFIGHT *Unnamed male dog thief - Killed offscreen by unnamed man and his dog Buddy. E IS FOR EXTERMINATE *Spider - Crushed by unnamed man. *Unnamed man - Hundreds of spider eggs hatch inside the man's skull. F IS FOR FART *2 Unnamed female students - Killed by inhaling deadly gas. G IS FOR GRAVITY *Unnamed man - Drowns himself by tying a bag of bricks to his ankles and dropping himself into the ocean. H IS FOR HYDRO-ELECTRIC-DIFFUSION *Frau Scheisse - Electrocuted, head melted and then exploded by Bertie the Bulldog. I IS FOR INGROWN *Unnamed woman - Injected with motor oil by her husband, scratches herself violently until she bleeds and chokes on her own vomit. J IS FOR JIDAI-GEKI *Unnamed Samurai - Committed suicide by Seppuku. K IS FOR KLUTZ *Unnamed woman - Falls and hits her head against hard bathroom floor. L IS FOR LIBIDO *Unnamed man - Impaled with spike. *10 unnamed men - Impaled with spike. *Unnamed man - Impaled with spike. *Female overseer - Head impaled with spike. *Unnamed man - Killed with a chainsaw by unnamed woman. *Unnamed man - Impaled offscreen with a spike. M IS FOR MISCARRIAGE *Male/female baby - Miscarriage. N IS FOR NUPTIALS *Shane - Stabbed off-screen by Ann. O IS FOR ORGASM *La Femme - Strangled with a belt by L'homme. P IS FOR PRESSURE *Kitten - Crushed under heels by prostitute. Q IS FOR QUACK *Adam - Accidentally shot Simon when gun accidentally fires. *Simon - Accidentally shot Adam when gun accidentally fires. R IS FOR REMOVED *Doctor - Neck snapped by chain by Film Man. *Doctor - Head smashed with glass bottle by Film Man. *Unnamed man - Stabbed with IV drip stand by Film Man. *Unnamed man - Shot by Film Man through glass. *Film Man - Crushes himself under train car. S IS FOR SPEED *Roxanne - Dies of heroin overdose. T IS FOR TOILET *Mother - Face melted off and bitten in half by monster toilet (in dream). *Father - Strangled with chain, impaled with tongue, and eaten by monster toilet (in dream). *Male child - Head crushed by toilet tank. U IS FOR UNEARTHED *Unnamed woman - Bitten by vampire. *Male Vampire - Shot with flaming arrow, fangs removed, staked in the heart, head chopped off with an axe. V IS FOR VAGITUS *2 Unnamed woman - Killed in explosion. *Unnamed man - Killed in explosion. *Unnamed woman - Killed by Nezbit. *3 Unnamed men - Shot by Nezbit. *4 Unnamed men - Shot by Officer Lainey. *Unnamed woman - Shot by Nezbit. *Unnamed man - Shot by Nezbit. *Unnamed woman - Drained by scientist. *Unnamed Officer - Killed by psychic baby. *Unnamed Officer - Accidentally shot by Nezbit. *Unnamed scientist - Shot in half by Nezbit. *Stoker - Head exploded by psychic baby. W IS FOR WTF! *Knight - Killed with lightning by warlock. *Wendy - Gutted by Witch. *Troll - Killed off-screen by female warrior. *Old man - Shoved off cliff. *3 Unnamed men - Killed by zombie clowns. *Unnamed woman - Killed by zombie clown. *Unnamed man - Head ripped off by Zombie clown. *Unnamed man - Face eaten by flying monster. *Unnamed man - Decapitated be female warrior. *Giant Walrus - Shot with a laser by a nurse. X IS FOR XXL *Gertrude - Stripped all the fat off of her own body and then bled to death. Y IS FOR YOUNGBUCK *Deer - Shot and decapitated by Pedophile Janitor. *Pedophile Janitor - Stabbed with a deer head's antlers and head ripped off by a young boy. Z IS FOR ZETSUMETSU *3 unnamed men - Shot by unnamed Nazi woman. *Unnamed woman - Stabbed with sword penis by unnamed Nazi woman. Victims in ABCs of Death 2 A IS FOR ASSASSIN * Two Unnamed Men - Shot off-screen by an unnamed Assassin (Fantasy). * Unnamed Target - Shot by an unnamed Assassin (Fantasy). * Unnamed Assassin - Bleeds to death inside an air duct, body discovered three weeks later. * Unnamed Target - Accidentally shot by the Unnamed Assassin's gun when it falls and hits the floor. B IS FOR BADGER * Peter Toland - Bisected by a mutated Badger off-screen, body shown afterwords. C IS FOR CAPITAL PUNISHMENT * Unnamed Man - Slammed his face into glass after the car he's in crashes into a tree. * Unnamed Man - Died of unknown injuries after he crashes his car into a tree. * Fletcher - Slowly decapitated with an axe by an unnamed man. D IS FOR DELOUSED * Unnamed Man - Drained of blood by three Ghouls. (Resurrects in a new body) * Three Ghouls - Decapitated by the Unnamed Man, bodies die later. * Unnamed Man - Head crushed under the foot of one of the Ghouls. E IS FOR EQUILIBRIUM * Unnamed Woman - Hit in the face with a coconut by an unnamed man. F IS FOR FALLING * Arab Boy - Accidentally shot when he drops his rifle. * Israeli Girl - Executed by the Arab Boy's friends. (Possibly) G IS FOR GRANDDAD * Unnamed Grandson - Stabbed in the neck by his unnamed Grandfather. H IS FOR HEAD GAMES * Unnamed Man - Head exploded. * Unnamed Woman - Head exploded. I IS FOR INVINCIBLE * Unnamed Mother - Tortured by her four children, finally dies of old age once she no longer has a stone that makes her invincible. J IS FOR JESUS * Unnamed Man - Killed off-screen by an unknown man. (Resurrects as a demon) * Unnamed Evangelist - Beaten with a club, blinded, hands and head cut off with a scythe by a demon. * Unnamed Reverend - Branded with an iron cross, dies off-screen. K IS FOR KNELL * Unknown Person - Stabbed by an unknown man. * Unknown Person - Pushed out a window of a building by an unnamed woman. * Unknown Person - Stabbed by an unknown man. * Unnamed Woman - Bleeds to death once a mysterious goo touches her. L IS FOR LEGACY * Rat - Stabbed with a sword by Ogiso Owodo. * Unnamed Woman - Killed off-screen by Ubini. * Unnamed Woman - Stabbed by Ubini's claws. * Unnamed Man - Hit over the head by Ubini. * Unnamed Man - Stabbed through the back and out his chest by Ubini. M IS FOR MASTICATE * Pat Daniel - Shot to death by an unnamed male police officer. N IS FOR NEXUS * Unnamed Man - Run over by a cab driver on accident while riding a bike. * Unnamed Young Boy - Hit and killed by the bike of the Unnamed Man. O IS FOR OCHLOCRACY * Mai Miyazaki - Shot by Kana, mentioned. (Resurrects as a zombie) * Kana Miyazaki - Sentenced to death by the electric chair. (Resurrects as a zombie) P IS FOR P-P-P-P SCARY! * Puppy - Killed in unknown manners by an unknown man. * Bart - Killed in unknown manners by an unknown man. * Kirby - Killed in unknown manners by an unknown man. Q IS FOR QUESTIONNAIRE * Unnamed Man - Brain removed and put into a Gorilla's head. R IS FOR ROULETTE * Nina - Shot in the head by Michael. S IS FOR SPLIT * Miriam - Beaten to death with a hammer by an unknown woman. T IS FOR TORTURE PORN * Three Men - Raped and killed by Yumi's tentacles. U IS FOR UTOPIA * Obese Man - Incinerated by a robot. V IS FOR VACATION * Dylan - Stabbed to death with a screwdriver by Rose. * Curt - Shoved off a hotel balcony by Rose. W IS FOR WISH * Unnamed Man - Stabbed to death by another Unnamed Man. * Unnamed Man - Shot with a laser by another Unnamed Man. * Unnamed Man - Speared through the head by another Unnamed Man. * Unnamed Man - Head blown up with a laser by another Unnamed Man. * Unnamed Woman - Ripped in half by Fungore. * Unnamed Man - Heart ripped out by an unnamed woman. * Unnamed Boy - Burned alive by Zorb. X IS FOR XYLOPHONE * Unnamed Young Girl - Chest ripped open off-screen by her unnamed grandmother. Y IS FOR YOUTH * Miyuki's Dog - Died off-screen due to neglect, mentioned. * Miyuki's Parents - Killed off-screen in an unknown manner. Z IS FOR ZYGOTE * Unnamed Woman - Disemboweled by her unnamed son. Total Deaths ABCs of Death *84 Deaths *56 Men *24 Women *4 Animals *1 baby of unknown gender ABCs of Death 2 * 62 Deaths * 45 Men * 15 Women * 2 Animals Total Bodies * 146 Deaths * 101 Men * 39 Women * 6 Animals Category:Horror films Category:Films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy Category:Film series Category:2010s Category:Zombies Category:Horror Category:Vampires Category:United States